


History Would Call Them Best Friends

by diamondofthewild



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondofthewild/pseuds/diamondofthewild
Summary: Eloise Bridgerton knew that she was different from her seven brothers and sisters. While many of them found delight in parties and ball gowns, Eloise found the whole idea to be distasteful. Why would a woman wish to flaunt herself in front men as though she is a pig at the market? Surely women know that after a sale the livestock is meant to be slaughtered.
Relationships: Eloise Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. The Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own any of these characters or any part of the Julia Quinn/Bridgerton franchise. This is purely a form of entertainment and a way to express my love for these characters. That being said, I hope you enjoy this story.

Eloise Bridgerton knew that she was different from her seven brothers and sisters. While many of them found delight in parties and ball gowns, Eloise found the whole idea to be distasteful. Why would a woman wish to flaunt herself in front men as though she is a pig at the market? Surely women know that after a sale the livestock is meant to be slaughtered. 

At the age of fifteen Eloise made a vow to never subject herself to these rituals. Watching her older sister Daphne become excited about becoming a woman and finding her true love made Eloise absolutely sick. How can anyone be so enthralled by being captured for the rest of one's life? What adventure comes from marrying a man just to bear eight of his offspring, never to truly live again after they are born. Sure, some women love their children and throw themselves into raising and nurturing them. But this is not what Eloise wanted. Eloise wanted to live, to nurture herself and her own mind, to live beyond the constraints of a prim and proper debutant. 

Now at the age of twenty-three, Eloise believed her mother knew that she would never become the diamond of the first water as her sister had. She did receive proposals, but each one she had dismissed. 

“Each of those men are absolutely disgusting Mama! Did you not see that one literally fall asleep as we were talking, he had to be twice your own age.” Eloise exclaimed

“Eloise, you are being ridiculous. That was a perfectly acceptable man and a perfectly acceptable husband.” Eloise’s mother sighed, moving to the other side of the room. “It is almost the end of the season and I am afraid that we are running out of time. Eloise, you must be honest with me…” Her mother looked despairingly outside the window.

“Eloise, do you not wish to be married at all?” Violet asked

Eloise arose from the sofa and walked closer to her mother. She knew this was hard for her Mama. As the second oldest daughter, Eloise had always felt the pressure to live up to what Daphne had been. Beautiful, elegant, always perfect in every way. Eloise was none of that. Eloise was brash, sarcastic, and witty of course. But never elegant and certainly never beautiful. 

“Mama…” Eloise sighed. 

“It is okay darling, I know. I do not wish for you to feel as though you must do something you do not desire.” The older Bridgerton woman pulled her daughter into an embrace.

“We shall not force the idea of this any longer, I know you do not wish it. In fact darling, I believe I have always known.” Violet laughed, causing Eloise to follow along with her.

“Oh really Mama? It did not appear as though I was enjoying this?” Eloise asked sarcastically.

“Now Eloise…” The older woman scoffed, giving her daughter a look of. distaste. 

“I know, Mama… and I am sorry, truly.” Eloise sighs and looks out into the street as her mother had. 

“I wish I could be as Daphne was, so poised and perfect. Hundreds of callers came for her, you know, each of them beaming with prospect and a gleam of admiration in their eye. They were entrapped by her beauty, her kindness.” Eloise closed her eyes in thought, pursing her lips.

“No man that has ever entered this house has ever looked at me like that Mama.” Eloise looked to her mother, the Bridgerton mother giving her a look of sadness. 

“Sure, they look at me, but not with love or fancifulness. They look at me as though I am a piece of art they can admire and appreciate, only to be hung on the wall and gather dust.” Eloise huffed in anger, annoyed at the mere thought of a ball or social event. 

Eloise thought back to one ball in particular a few weeks back, an event that was said to be the grandest of the season. It was her second year out amongst the ton, with many suitors calling upon the Bridgerton's doorstep as the weeks went by. Eloise and Penelope arrived and immediately found one another, both young girls annoyed at the prospect of another night of dancing. 

_“My feet are still positively aching from last week!” Eloise exclaimed, looking to her friend who in turn laughed._

_“I am serious, Pen. Never in my life have I had not one, not two, but four blisters. I should think two of these are from that ghastly Mr. Phillips who would not stop stepping on my toes.” Eloise spoke, hooking her arm in Penelope’s as they climbed the stairs leading to the event._

_“At least you even got to dance with someone near your year, El. The two men who even looked at me that evening were old enough to be my late grandfather!” Penelope and Eloise laughed, making their way into the ballroom._

_The evening proceeded in a fine manner with Eloise and Penelope finding themselves chatting with each other most of the evening. The two had tried to keep to the back of the room as though to avoid each of their forceful mothers. Eventually, Mrs. Feathering sought out Penelope and took her for a walk around the room, eager for her youngest to connect with an eligible and wealthy bachelor._

_Eloise’s own mother was across the room, talking with other ladies about the latest gossip and Whistledown scandal. Standing alone, Eloise looked down at her dance card. Completely empty, as usual. There were more grand prospects out on the dance floor, each of them with a heavy dowry and a beautiful complexion. The young debutante knew not to think too deeply into such frivolities, for she knew herself to be special. Surely none of those girls on the dance floor had read as many books as she, or had delved themselves so far into their studies that they may outsmart the wisest man in the room._

_Lost in her own mind, Eloise did not notice the young man approach her. Startled, the young woman jumped and made a very unladylike shriek. A few older men and mothers looked her way with disgust. Surely Daphne would never pull such a feat._

_“I am very sorry, you will have to excuse me. Must have been somewhere else, I believe.” Eloise mumbled, holding her hand out to the young gentleman._

_“Eloise Bridgerton.” The young woman stated._

_“Thomas Bennet.” The gentleman stated, taking Eloise’s hand and placing a soft kiss against it._

_“Should you like to dance, Miss Bridgerton? I am sure there is to be a good tune at any moment.” Mr. Bennet asked, looking toward the dance floor._

_“Of course.” Eloise stated, following the newly introduced gentleman._

_The pair had danced for a while, and while Mr. Thomas Bennet had not tried to make much conversation with Eloise, it was most definitely going better than the week prior. Unlike Mr. Phillips, the young Mr. Bennet had yet to step on one of Eloise’s toes. Although she was not one for positive outlooks, Eloise was certainly hopeful for the evening. Rarely did she have such a grand time, especially one that did not involve a book or the company of her best friend._

_Although she was having a nice time on the floor, her aching feet were starting to get the better of her. She knew that if she went for a fourth dance, she would not be able to properly walk the next day. Eloise excused herself, stating that she would be going to get a refreshment but would love to talk with Mr. Bennet before the evening ended. The two walked in opposite directions, Eloise grabbing her drink and then making her way out for a bit of air._

_The young woman had looked for Penelope before she had made her exit, but her friend was nowhere to be found. Nevertheless, Eloise made her way out into the night sky wishing she had a cigar or her notebook so she could write about the evening's events. Just as she was about to return inside, Eloise heard the sound of voices heading toward her direction. Quickly, she ducked into the shadows to hide from the oncoming crowd._

_“I told you I could do it, ha! She was basically begging to be danced with, standing all alone like that in the corner. Really, does she think any man would want some wife who enjoys sulking and keeping to herself like that. For a woman so pretty, especially a Bridgerton, you would expect some sense.” The unknown voice scoffed._

_“Oh yes Tom, you have really outdone yourself with this bet” One man laughed._

_“But the night has not yet finished, gentleman. How about we raise the bet to twenty? If I can get the big red head to dance with me, then this shall surely be a night to remember!” Mr. Bennet exclaimed._

_Mr. Bennet? Eloise thought. How could she believe that anyone would even wish to dance with her. It had appeared as though the two of them were enjoying their time with one another, and while dancing was not necessarily Eloises’ favorite pastime, it had surely seemed enjoyable just then. The young woman’s eyes began to feel teary, not for the event that had occurred with her, but for the way they had spoken of her dear friend Penelope._

_Pen was perfectly lovely. Her eyes, her smile, the way she radiated every time she entered a room. She was the most amazing woman Eloise had ever met, and she would hardly stand for these childish men to belittle her friend in such a manor._

_Eloise stepped out from her hiding place, crossing right in front of the path that Mr. Thomas Bennet and his followers were walking._

_“Oh! Miss Bridgerton, I was just looking for you. Should you like to take another dance with me? The night is still young.” Mr. Bennet asked._

_“I should think not, Mr. Bennet.” Eloise scoffed._

_The once debonair man had an idiotic look of confusion on his face, looking between his friends as though they might have a solution for the young woman’s attitude._

_“You shan’t play me as though I am stupid, Mr. Bennet. I do in fact have ears and am capable of hearing. I heard every word you fools were reiterating.” Eloise told the men._

_“Now, Miss Bri-“ The man tried to speak._

_“No, thank you. I would like to find my company elsewhere. Associating with the likes of you is surely a mistake I will not make again.” Eloise spoke firmly, quickly making her exit back to the dance floor._

_Upon her entry she saw Penelope over by the snack table, trying once as she was to be unnoticed by the loathsome individuals who seemed to entertain this function._

_“Oh there you are! I have been standing here for ages, I am quite afraid that old Mr. Moore over there is about to make me dance with him. I can practically smell him from here, rotting cheese you would think.” Penelope laughed, bringing a smile to Eloise's eye._

_“I have had quite a bit enough of this party. What do you say we grab something to eat and head out into the garden until it is appropriate to leave?” Eloise questioned._

_“I believe that is a wonderful idea.” Penelope answered, the two making their way into the night._

“Now Eloise.” Mrs. Bridgerton reached out to rub her troubled daughter's shoulder, the young girl seeming a little off-put. 

“You and I both know that you are exceptionally beautiful, as are your sisters. Your beauty is certainly not a question, nor your kindness or personality.” Violet spoke, turning Eloise to face her.

“Eloise, you are an exceptional young woman and I daresay my most intelligent child. Some women just do not wish to marry, and that is not the fault of anyone. You will still continue to lead a fascinating and wonderful life, and I do believe that someday you may find love. Perhaps it will just come naturally rather than all of this ball business.” Mrs. Bridgerton sympathized with her daughter.

“Thank you, Mama, for understanding.” Eloise gave the woman a soft smile.

The young woman spent the rest of her day in her room, contemplating the many events of today and the weeks prior. Many would feel sad to no longer attend lavish parties in hopes of finding their true love, but for Eloise she found a great deal of relief.

Finally, she would no longer have to play this incessant game of pretend. Smiling, laughing, dancing, all things she truly did enjoy. But not in this manner, not in front of people she cared nothing about. Perhaps her Mama was right, perhaps one day she would find someone. She would just let it come naturally.


	2. Heading Next Door

As the weeks went on the weather became colder, the social season eventually coming to its end. The oncoming prospect of fall was one that Eloise had always enjoyed, inciting an end to the many parties and functions one would attend in the summer months.

Eloise had spent plenty of the day focusing on her studies, barely taking a break from the work to even take a meal. Penelope had been away visiting one of her aunts for the last week, leaving Eloise to lie around in sheer boredom. The young woman’s friend was set to return today, but with the looks of an oncoming storm Eloise could not help but feel worry. 

Just as the sky had begun to darken, Eloise had heard the distant sound of horse hooves against brick. Looking out her window, she could see the all too familiar Featherington carriage making its way to the house across the way. Upon the sight Eloise immediately closed her journal and rushed downstairs into the drawing room.

“Mama!” Eloise exclaimed, poking her head into the drawing room.

“I shall be going to visit with Penelope, she’s back from her travels,” Eloise told her Mother, who was seemingly displeased by her daughter's loud intrusion. 

“Very well, Eloise. But please be careful, it appears as though it may rain,” Violet Bridgerton spoke, not looking away from her novel.

“Yes, Yes, of course Mama. When am I ever anything but careful?” Eloise winked at her Mother sarcastically, making her exit. 

Making her way to the Featherington’s house, Eloise wished she had brought a shaw along with her. The wind was giving her quite a chill, and while it was a short distance between the two houses it surely was uncomfortable. Nevertheless, the young woman was quite excited at the prospect of seeing her friend. Although it had only been a week, the short period of time reminded Eloise of how grateful she was for their friendship.

Making her way to the back gate door, Eloise had not so far as opened it before Penelope stepped through. Her friend was wearing her usual canary yellow, the loud color contrasting against Eloise’s soft palate. 

“Oh! I was just coming to see you,” Penelope laughed, making Eloise smile.

“And I, you. Come on, let us take tea in your room. I wish to hear all about your travels,” Eloise spoke.

The two made their way upstairs, Penelope filling in Eloise of all the events that had occurred during her excursion to her aunts. Before they knew it, it was well beyond supper and the sky had grown dark. The two had barely noticed as they had been talking one another's heads off for the entire afternoon. 

Both women had been sitting on Penelope’s settee, and while the young redhead remained upright, Eloise took it upon herself to remove her shoes and lie back, placing her feet in her friend's lap. The brunette could barely keep her eyes open, and although Penelope had been the one traveling half her day she still continued to find something to talk about hours after they had convened.

Of course, Penelope had wanted to know all the latest drama amongst the ton. Truth be told, Eloise did not know much of society's happenings as she had only left the house twice in her friends absence. Penelope was slightly disappointed at the lack of gossip, but Eloise promised her that she could come and retrieve all that Hyacinth knew the next day.

As Penelope continued talking Eloise became more exhausted by the second, closing her eyes and listening to her friend talk about the different pastries she had eaten whilst having tea at her aunts. While talking Penelope absent-mindedly began to play with Eloise’s sock, fiddling the fabric between her hands. Every so often the young girl's finger would caress the pale and dainty ankle of her friend. This notion was not lost on Eloise, and while her eyes remained closed she was no longer the slightest bit tired. Each time her friend's finger grazed her skin, Eloise felt a shiver run down her spine and throughout her whole body.

She had never had such feelings about anything before. Plenty of men had touched her arm and placed soft kisses against her hand, but none had sent such a powerful wave throughout her whole body. While she almost felt uncomfortable by Penelope’s fingers now drawing a circular pattern against her ankle bone, Eloise equally found delight in her friend's soft touches.

Unfortunately just as she had started, Penelope removed her hands from her friends foot and gave Eloise a disgraceful look.

“Eloiseeeee,” Penelope whined. “You are not even paying mind to my story about Aunt Polly and her delectable scones,” Eloise's friend gave her a pout, one she would call quite adorable even if no one else thought so.

“Right, Right.. yes,” Eloise mumbled, slowly rising from her lax position on the sofa. 

Penelope began to giggle, covering her mouth to appear more of a lady. Unfortunately she was unable to keep in a snort, resulting in a fit of laughter.

“Penelope, what in God’s name could be so funny that you must produce a sound as ghastly as that one,” Eloise scoffed, looking at her friend in disbelief.

“Oh my,” Penelope started, bursting into a fit of giggles. “Well just, um. Just look at the state of your hair El!” The redhead friend finally forced out, continuing to snicker.

Looking into the mirror apart from the settee, Eloise could see that her hair was in quite a state. The once semi-formal bun that had graced the back of her head had now completely come undone, her hair down and sticking out in all sorts of directions. One wayward hair in particular was pointing almost straight up, slightly bending due to the waviness of Eloise’s locks.

Eloise huffed in annoyance as she was unable to properly piece her hair back into somewhat of a presentable fashion. Beauty regimens and hair styling techniques were never Eloise’s forte. Even as a child she never found joy making herself look like a member of the royal court. A young Eloise would always run about with her hair down and free, preferably at the shortest length that her Mama would let her cut it. Daphne had always enjoyed practicing different hairstyles and braiding techniques. With Eloise and Francesca being the only sisters with long enough hair at the time of her sister's hobby, they were often subject to a handful of Daphne’s creations. Eloise remembered that each time her sister would finish pinning and twisting her hair into some sort of style she would run outside and jump on the swing, slowly tearing her sisters masterful handiwork apart.

Penelope could tell that Eloise was struggling to return her hair to its normal state and gladly stepped in to assist her. The young girl adored hair but found it very difficult to do her own as it was so curly and out of place.

“Here, let me help you El,” Penelope stated, reaching her hands atop Eloise’s head and guiding her back down into the chair.

Eloise could feel Penelope begin to run her fingers through her tangled chestnut locks. It was much more enjoyable than Daphne’s attempts at styling her sisters hair. Where Daphne would pull and tug against Eloise’s locks, Penelope was gentle and soothing, taking care to gently comb through her friend's tangles. Once again Eloise began to feel very tired, Penelope’s motions lulling her to sleep. It did not help that a slight rumble of thunder had started outside making the oncoming storm’s presence known. 

Once Penelope had finished untangling Eloise’s locks, her hand still continued to run through the young woman’s hair. It was quite a lovely shade of brown, the same brown that donned the head of all eight Bridgerton children. The color was a lovely contrast to Eloise’s pale skin, the amber highlighting the softness of her friend's neck. Slowly, Penelope began to make her way to the nape, her fingers lightly grazing the small and wispy hairs that met porcelain skin.

The looming sound of thunder became even louder, a light pattering of rain against Penelope’s bedroom window. Eloise was extremely relaxed by her friend's efforts, slowly leaning her head against Penelope’s midriff. Penelope closed her eyes, her fingers softly drawing patterns against Eloise’s neck and slowly making their way lower. The young girl could not begin to know what had come over her. Perhaps it was the sound of an oncoming thunderstorm, or the warm tea that they had so previously enjoyed that made her relaxed. Or perhaps she had missed her dear friend more than she had realized, wishing for her to be closer, to never leave her sight. Just as she had traced her fingers down the front of Eloise’s throat, a loud crash of lighting jolted the two. Penelope immediately removed her hand and shrieked at the sound.

Eloise was terrified. Was it because of the deafening sound of the predicament that the two friends were in. Her face had turned a deep red instead of a pale that normally accompanied terror. Embarrassment perhaps? Or was the young woman flustered. She was not ready to face these emotions, wishing to retreat back to her own bedroom and write about the afternoon’s events in her journal.

The two stepped away from one another, neither of them making eye contact as they did not know how to address the situation at hand. 

“Perhaps I should return home now, before the storm gets any worse,” Eloise offered, looking outside at the already harrowing weather that was occurring.

“Nonsense,” Penelope replied. “You shall stay here tonight. I will have a maid fix up a guest room, if you will excuse me for a moment.” Penelope spoke as she quickly exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

Just as she had shut the door the young woman leaned against the adjacent wall. Whatever had she gotten herself into?


End file.
